


Buried Treasure

by lilsnuggle, StarGirl11, visionaryScribe



Series: Connected Curses [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: But Luz is a handful, Camila loves her baby, Comedy, Cursed Luz Noceda, Extra eyes and ears, Frustration, Gen, Luz likes to bury things in the yard, Now Eda has to deal with her, Puppy Luz, Soup, Split jaw, Vague transformation, Werewolf AU, the good stuff, two tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsnuggle/pseuds/lilsnuggle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaryScribe/pseuds/visionaryScribe
Summary: Two weeks. Two weeks she's been having this issue, and nothing she does has fixed it. Luz has searched, and hunted, and searched again to fix it, but nothing is working. She's all but given up. Eda assures her that everything will be okay over a nice bowl of soup, but Luz just doesn't know if she can believe that anymore.ORLuz recently transformed into her very adorable canine form and caused a bit of trouble. Now she has to figure out how to fix this mistake before she accidentally steps in the wrong glass.
Series: Connected Curses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a larger series created by my friends and I! We have a really big cursed-AU planned, with a lot of lore already created.
> 
> Luz wears a fluffy fur coat three sizes too big everywhere she goes and she growls anytime someone tries to touch it. It doesn't take long for Eda to realize she is no longer the only one with a curse living in her house.
> 
> Everyone knows the Blights are practically born with dark circles under their eyes, but that's nothing new.

Dry leaves crunched beneath pawed feet, a long furred snout rustling foliage and upturning stones while it sniffed for treasure. The creature took a few steps, scanning its nose over the ground like a metal detector, before letting out a lungful of air in a huff as it raised its head. The trees of the forest casted gentle shadows while the sunbeams shimmered between the leaves and onto the ground, creating an ethereal glow to everything in the area. But the creature wasn’t here to appreciate the scenery. It was on a mission.

The sounds of small creatures caught the attention of two of its four tall ears. Squirrels and birds rummaged through bushes looking for snacks and dinners, while gophers and snakes made their dens in the dirt. The musty scent of a stream half a mile away clouded the air, but only when the creature turned its nose in a certain direction. Otherwise, the air was pure and clean. The wind tasted of nature and, perhaps surprisingly, home cooked meals. The creature didn’t have much time left.

Four large paws padded across the grass, heading back in the direction it came from. Each step made bushes tremble and trees vibrate at the base. Not enough to sway the wood, but enough to send signals to all who took shelter inside that something powerful was stalking nearby. Another huff left the creature's mouth, it's hot breath disturbing the calm environment. It’s back assumed a hunch and their head lowered. A sneer curled over its sharp double-row of hooked teeth and tusks. The thick brown fur of its fluffy coat raised ever so slightly, allowing the soft breeze to curl it’s way beneath the hairs and cool their skin. There was nothing more wonderful than a nice breeze while walking beneath the trees of one’s territory, while the shafts of sunlight between the branches warmed everything it touched.

Soon, a house manifested from beyond the trees, and it was then that the creature knew it was time to give up. Despite its best efforts, and the hours of searching through the dense forest over the previous few days, it was unable to complete its task.

The front door of the home swung open without prompting, and the creature stepped inside silently. The smell of home cooking became intoxicating. It made the creature pause, a sharp whine crawling up its throat. It took everything in the creature’s power to stop itself from laying waste to the entire kitchen right then and there without a second thought to soothe the insatiable hunger that suddenly and unforgivingly ripped through it’s stomach. If it were to perform such a deed - which, while it dreamed of doing so, would never have the bravery to actually do it - then the creature knew it could say goodbye to the lavish life it had been living and expect to sleep outside in the boiling rain from then on until forever.

The sound of utensils clattering against hardwood snapped the creature out of it’s daze. The smell was still overwhelming nearly every single sense the creature possessed, but the longer the creature breathed in the amazing scents, the easier it was for the creature to relax and gather its bearings.

It will _not_ tear apart the kitchen to feast. It will _not_ howl and growl until it is fed beyond the content of its bottomless stomach. And it certainly will _not_ arrive at the dining table in the form it took now. 

Each thought brought the creature closer to humanity, and with one more final promise of determination, the creature shifted its body.

Fur fell away and vanished into thin air. Ears retracted and shrank until they were nothing but hair upon its head. Claws turned to nails, and paws to hands. Twin tails grew shorter and shorter until they disappeared entirely. Small clicks and cracks echoed from its face as its double lower jaw fused back into one. The heavy double-coat of fur stayed, however, as it manifested into that of a long coat, detached from the wearer as if it had simply shed its skin and draped it over their shoulders.

Now, small and dirty bare feet thumped along the rugged floor, bounding towards the kitchen. Arms reached through the sleeves of the fur coat after buttoning up the front, covering the wearer front shoulders to ankles in a blanket of soft shiny fur.

The now-person took a seat at one end of the small dining table, waiting patiently for the other person in the kitchen to dish out their prepared meal.

“Any luck, kid?” The other asked.

The child sighed. “Not today, Eda. I’m starting to think I’ll never find it.

Eda shook her head and smiled, stirring a spoon in the steaming pot she stood over. “Nonsense Luz, you’ll find it eventually. I mean, it’s not like you ate it or somethin-”

Eda cut herself off when she noticed the offended glare Luz was giving her. She chuckled, “not that you would do that… You wouldn’t eat something like that, right?”

Luz groaned loudly and threw her arms up in exasperation, dropping her head onto the table while her hands reached limply across to the other side. “Nooo, I wouldn’t… at least I hope not...” The second half came out as more of a whisper to herself, but Eda caught it anyway.

Eda portioned out three bowls of thick and chunky soup, setting one to the side of the table for their third resident to find when he woke up from his afternoon nap. Luz picked up her head and allowed Eda to place the bowl in front of her, the intoxicating smell from earlier hitting her harder than ever before.

“Wow, this looks incredible! How long did it take you to make this?”

“I started when you left to hunt your missing treasure this morning.”  
  
Luz furrowed her eyebrows at that sentence. Since she left? But Luz had been outside _all day,_ had she really been working on this the whole time? “Really? But that would’ve been hours. Did you have to go to the market to pick up missing ingredients or something?”  
  
“No,” Eda said before she took her first bite, “while you were gone I got a little carried away with a new potion I’ve been crafting, so I put this dish on the backburner. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find decent powdered Toadstool that won’t make you feel colors and taste sound. This stew had to simmer for a while anyway, so the longer I left it warm the tastier it would turn out.”

Luz hummed in agreement, definitely understanding the “tastier” part. Luz practically inhaled her first portion of the soup, the chunks of hearty vegetables and chewy meat melting like ice between her teeth and her tongue. It was truly divine.

Eda had a laugh every time they ate together. Luz would always finish her food first, sometimes so fast she was legitimately shocked when she finished, before putting on the saddest display of watery puppy eyes the girl could manage. In the beginning, it shattered Eda’s heart to pieces seeing such an agonized expression on the girl’s face, but now Eda understood that she pulled that face every single time she wanted something. It didn’t matter if it was an expensive item in a fancy shop or for Eda to pass her another pencil for her glyph drawings; she would pout and whine until her demands were met. Truly a master of her craft, too.

The look in Luz’s eyes right now was no different than usual. Eda scoffed out a laugh and grabbed Luz’s bowl, standing to fetch her more food.

When she returned mere seconds later she caught Luz in the action of stealing a bite out of her own bowl. Luz noticed her step around the corner and quickly took her spoon, which was dipped into the bowl across from her, and shoved it into her mouth, a bit of soup dripping off the spoon and splashing onto the table in the process. The indignant gasp that ripped through the air as Eda put a dramatic hand to her chest was loud enough to startle a Giant.

“Stealing? From the _Owl Lady?_ Have you no _shame?_ Or are you too foolish to find worth in your short little life, having become brave enough to challenge one who could easily take away the rest of your years in the blink of an eye?”  
Luz choked on the spoon, and she tried hard not to cough and splatter soup all over herself. She wanted to laugh so badly, but the gurgling of her choking made that impossible. It lasted only a few seconds. Eventually, Luz was able to swallow her stolen food and coughed and sputtered out a reply.

“I wasn’t trying-” another cough, “-to steal from-” an intake of air, “-from you, your majesty. I am-” she cleared her throat and coughed again, “-but a hungry child and I desire sustenance for my growing bones.”

Eda side-eyed her with an eyebrow raised, the bowl in her hand held out of reach from Luz’s needy hands. “Only if you stop making a mess.”

“I’ll clean up every mess I make!” The girl promised with a beaming smile.

The other woman waited. The smile on the girl slowly turned pleading, and her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Silence stretched between them for a dozen seconds.

“Please?” Luz asked quietly.

Eda dropped her shoulders and sighed inaudibly. “That wasn’t what I asked, kid, but it’s not like I can stop you from spilling food all over yourself anyway.” She placed the fresh bowl in front of her and took a seat again.

“Thank you Eda!” was all she said before devouring her second bowl at the same pace as the last, her eyes never leaving her food. It was incredible how much the kid ate sometimes. If Eda didn’t know any better she would’ve assumed there really was an all-consuming black hole in the bottom of her esophagus. However, after the first time she’d witnessed her transformation into the large wolf-beast that she claims to happen whenever she chooses, and sometimes against her will, Eda suddenly understood her need for constant nutrition. Luz may be small now, but there was no doubt she would grow to be quite tall and very dense, both in bone and in muscle.

Eda finished her bowl just before Luz finished her second, and it was about that time that King had woken from his nap in the sun and shuffled in to join them. He climbed up to his high-chair that he insisted be called a throne and began eating with them. His eyes would occasionally droop until they closed, his head tilting forward before it snapped back up and he took another mouthful of food. Still very drowsy from his nap, it seemed.

When Luz finished her second bowl she stared at the bottom of the ceramic and wondered if she should take a third… She wasn’t feeling completely full, meaning she could definitely force down two or three more servings, but the look Eda gave her made her think otherwise. It felt like Eda could read her mind when it came to food. Always giving her more, before telling her to stop before she made herself sick. It was a cruel game Eda liked to play. Always doing what was best for Luz, never letting the girl indulge in her feral desire to eat until she couldn’t move and half her face went numb.

Instead, Luz crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her fur coat-pelt pressed into her skin and the warmth blanketed her entire body. It was an incredible feeling that she would absolutely never grow tired of. It was comforting, familiar, soft, and always the right temperature when she wore her pelt. There was nothing better than her pelt, and she wore it with pride. So much pride, in fact, that she refused to use anything else as a blanket. Eda questioned her the first few nights but has come to accept Luz’s decisions.

Speaking of decisions, Luz was still trying to understand what made her decide to do what she did days ago while transformed in her wolf form. The grief of her actions still persisted, even now, as she crossed her ankles over one another and rubbed her feet against each other a little under the table.

“I just don’t get it,” Luz cut through the comfortable quiet dinner-time atmosphere. “Where could I have put them? It’s not like they could’ve gone far. I know I’m not always the smartest when I’m not human, but I’m not braindead! I use those things every day! Where would I have buried it?”

Eda rolled her eyes for probably the hundredth time over the past few days over this situation. “Luz, I told you I’m going to get you new ones tomorrow after school. You just have to suffer without it for one more day. You’ll be fine.”

“At this point it’s not even about finding them!” Luz lifted her hands and splayed her fingers out in front of her like she were two seconds away from snatching a crystal ball and shaking it like an 8-ball. “I can live without them for the rest of my life for all I care, I already do that when I’m in my animal form. But if I have the _audacity_ to hide something like this from myself, even when I _know_ I’m just going to need it again the next day, who knows what else I’ll bury in the woods, never to be found again!”

Eda began to reach over the tabletop to place a hand on Luz’s shoulder, but the girl cut her off with more words.  
“I mean- I can deal with burying my books, my notepad, my art supplies, even my phone! But my _SHOES!_ Eda I only have ONE pair of shoes, and I buried them! Why would I do that?! Why didn’t you stop me?!”

Eda retracted her hand and ran it through her hair. They’d had this same conversation the day Luz did the deed, and they’d had it every day since it happened.

“Luz I’m going to buy you a new pair. I found a kind that you won’t ever have to replace again, and I can have these ones magically enchanted so you won’t lose them. Okay?”  
Again, she’d said these words already twice in the past few days, but Luz was really starting to lose it with how much it bothered her. It had been two weeks since she buried her own shoes, every day since having to walk to and from school barefoot, and it was only a matter before she lost her mind over the inconvenience.

“Right. We’ll shop for those tomorrow I guess.” Luz stood up from the table and brought her licked-clean bowl to the sink, placing it inside to be washed later. “I’m going to go back outside and look one last time. I’ll be back before dark.

Luz stepped out of the kitchen and out the front door, the telltale clicks and cracks of her transformation echoing through the house just before the door swung shut.

“When are you going to tell her she found that one loose floorboard in the living room under the couch while she was out of it and put her shoes in there?” King mumbled.

Eda only sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider following our dedicated Tumblr page! There are severel of us making content for this AU. We write AND we draw, can you believe? If you're curious as to what Luz's canine form (or her "pelt") officially looks like, you can find our art on Tumblr!
> 
> Follow us @ wolfbeastau.tumblr.com 
> 
> We also have a Discord server! https://discord.gg/Y6PFCsJ


End file.
